


Courage the Thicc Dog

by boyninja12



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fisting, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Transformation, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Courage has encountered some strange chemicals and underwent a transformation.Done by me and someone on Discord as an RP.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Courage the Thicc Dog

When James was growing up, he could list his top 10 favorite cartoons, all the way from #10 to #1. Over the years, it's been getting harder and harder for him to pick a favorite. It seemed like every second of the day, there was a new candidate on the horizon. However, there was one cartoon that never left his list... Courage the Cowardly Dog. There were many, many things that drew James towards this show, most especially the freaky, insane nature of it all. The surrealism of the situations, the black and twisted comedy, the nightmarish creatures. But of course, the main star of it all. Courage himself. That 'stupid dog' as he was always called. Of course this show was one of his favorites; it was regarded as a classic on Cartoon Network for a reason, after all... And yet, he sometimes wished he could see... more of it. He sometimes wanted to see... another episode.

Not one of those reboots, or shit like that, no... Just... something from the classic cartoon that he had never seen before. But alas, such a thing couldn't happen. It's been years now, and no word of anything. No movie, no shorts, hell, not even some new clips online! Which was a damn shame since the show was so creative and the main character could be... well, cute in his own way. But he needed to see more dammit! James eventually started to give up hope of the show ever seeing the light of day... Until one fateful day, while he was browsing the internet, he happened to stumble upon it... What looked to be the answer to his prayers! There was some sort of link to something... Wait, was that Courage?! Without a second thought, he has to find out!

More Courage was always a good thing in his book. Without thinking twice, James clicked on the link, and it took him to a video player. Next to the video was what seemed to be a title, and a description for this long-lost episode. That was odd... there have been no news of a lost episode or anything. Still, this seemed legit. It even had a title and some sort of synopsis and everything. Why wasn't this released for so long? Before watching, James decided to look at the text and read it.

Title: "Courage the Thicc Dog"  
Description: After messing around with something that he shouldn't have touched, whether it was an alien rock from somewhere or radiation. You be the judge, Courage's appearance drastically changed, and he is a little overwhelmed. Then again... maybe he could adjust... (WARNING: 18+)

...Huh? What was all this about? Why was this an "18+" episode? Wait... was this fanmade? This couldn't possibly be real. Dammit, maybe he got his hopes up too quickly. But still... he was kinda curious. Might as well see if it's an actual thing before judging it. And besides, the dog has been in weird situations before. He decided to click "PLAY" and see what he's gotten himself into. The episode pretty much started like normal, with the intro and everything. So far so good... Now to see what he got himself into. James took a moment to note just how... clear the intro looked and sounded. The voices... the animation... it was as if Courage had never left the air! And then, the episode started. Huh. Maybe... maybe this was real after all. There was Courage, looking like he did in the show, as if nothing happened at all. Why was this lost again? James just watched closely, wondering just what was going on.

The pink dog seemed to be minding his own business, wandering around outside, when he spotted something in the distance. Something glowing and in some sort of ditch. He runs towards it and it seems like some waste or something. Looking at it, it seemed like some sort of green alien goo or something... What was this? Courage looked nervous, maybe he shouldn't go near it or touch it. Who knows what could happen? However, as he turned around and decided to go back home, he lost his footing and landed into the goo and cried out. James winced as he saw Courage fell into the goo, the transformation not too far away now. Courage quickly got out of the goo, however, his body started to change. He started off as a messy, plump dog, now, he kinda looked like an anthro version of himself.

And finally, his hips began to get curvy and he had a feminine frame now. As Courage quickly got out of there and back inside his home, he didn't realize what had happened. James blushed as he saw Courage's new figure, and... oh, wow... "Wh-what was that stuff? What happened to..." He then realized something else. Did he... did he just talk? Like, actually talking? Courage looked around and found a mirror and he finally saw himself. Who the hell was that?! "Wh-what?! Is that me!?" He shouted, but the words matched the reflection and his actions. What did that thing do to him?! Can this be reversed? "I... I look like a girl!" James didn't know what to think. This... This was pretty weird. And considering the contents of the show... that was saying a lot.

Courage turned around, and even his rear was different, it was plump and he looked so thick! "What am I gonna do?! I... I don't wanna be a girl... With this... shapely, feminine..." His panicking was starting to falter as he looked at himself some more, even blushing. "O-oh wow... was my butt always this big? My voice doesn't sound that bad either..." He looked around, making sure he was alone. James watched as Courage's panic faltered... Was he... starting to enjoy his new look? It seemed like it. The now feminine looking dog brought his hands to his waist. He was curvy alright, he even brought one hand and groped his ass cheek. "Mmh... what's wrong with me? Must be that weird goo... yeah. That must be it." James was now an onlooker, subjected to watch the rest of this video.

"This is normal... totally normal..." Courage said to himself, touching himself, down below his crotch, his balls and erection showed themselves. "Nnhh... I-I'm just... admiring my new body. Y-yeah... it's totally a normal thing to do. O-oh wow... I-I look good actually...~" He blushes some more and is actually smiling. Was this an actual thing? Well, no wonder there was a warning at the start. James blushed hard as he saw Courage's... packages. Holy shit, they were... Well, they weren't big, but they weren't exactly small, either! The dog got even more curious, he wrapped his hand around his shaft and gasps. "Hhnh... O-oh God..." He slowly moves his hand and jerks himself off, using the other hand to fondle his balls. They weren't that big or small. They were just right for his size and new form. "Mmhfh... hhhnh... wh-why does this feel good...? Th-thank God I'm alone..." 

James couldn't help himself. Man... this was actually pretty hot~ He lowered his pants and began to jerk himself off as well, "Mmmf, mmmnh...~" Courage looked at his reflection again, he looked like such a pervert, jerking himself off. "Hhah... ahh... m-my balls and... d-dick... Mmhf... W-why didn't I do this before? I really am a stupid dog... hhnh!~" He continues groping and jerking himself off, his cock twitching. "Nnhhgh... I-I wonder... what would, mmh... people think of me?" James just kept jerking off his cock, "Oooh, f-fuck...~ God, he's so hot...~" Courage's eyes were half lidded now, pre began leaking out the more he continued. "Hahh... ahh... I-I do look cute... ahh... A-am I close already? But I just..." He gave out a tiny moan and jerks himself off faster. "W-whatever... This feels too good...!~"

James just kept going, watching as Courage was getting close to release. Courage bit his lower lip, more pre leaking out. "Mmmhf...! I-I'm gonna... Mmhhnh!~" He closes his eyes shut and moans, shooting his load against the mirror and the floor. "Mm.... ahha... ahh... o-oh shit... th-that actually felt good...~" He opens his eyes and sees the mess he made. 

"Hah... whoa..." James was honestly impressed; good Lord, who knew a dog could cum so much? However, when the anthro dog looked down, he was still hard. "More? Mmhf... b-but how? This isn't enough. I need... wait..." An idea popped into his head, then turned around and looked at his plump ass. "Maybe back here? B-but what can I...? Oohh... B-but I really need to get off...!" He whined, he looked so cute when trying to think of a way to please himself.

James jerked off again as he saw the dog showing off his behind, "Mmff~ Fuckin' hell, he's so cute~" "I'll just have to improvise!" Courage got himself on the floor and spread his legs, he brought his hand closer to his entrance and started to finger himself. "Mmh!~ O-oh shit... feels so weird... b-but awesome...~" He said and watched as his cock twitched. "Hhhnh... hahh... I-I can imagine someone watching me be like this... a-acting like a sh-shameless, nnhg... d-dumb bimbo... O-oh, that's hot actually~" Maybe it was the goo, or his lewd thoughts talking, but he was starting to get more comfortable. James kept jerking off, "Mmngh, f-fuck.. I'm getting close...~" He began to leak pre, he was getting so close... He was gonna blow soon.

The dog closes his eyes again and imagines someone watching him, acting like a shameless slut pleasuring himself. "NNhhgh... f-fuck... Why are these thoughts...? O-ooh... I need something more." Courage put another finger inside, then another, until his whole fist was inside. Courage was now panting and moaning like he was in heat. "Hhahah!~ Hhah! Hhngh! Oh God! Please! I need this! I need this so badly! Thank you strange goo-thing for this!~" James finally blew his load, "MMff!~ Mmnh, f-fuck...~" He panted as his load spurted onto the floor underneath his desk. This was the hottest shit he's ever seen! Oh yeah, this was definitely worth it~ Back with Courage, he was busy fisting himself, thinking of more lewd thoughts and situations, when his cock twitched again and began leaking. "Hhah... ahh... I-I'm gonna cum again!~ Oh please let me cum!~ Nngh..."

He shoved his fist deeper and groans loudly, spraying his load on his face, chest and the floor. "HHHAAAAHH!!!~" James panted as he watched Courage blowing his load, "Mmmh, damn, that's hot~" Courage pulled out his fist, his anus gaping a little as the dog pants and tries to catch his breath from his orgasm. But to his displeasure when he looked again... "Hahh... ah... HUH?! STILL!? Fuck! What do I have to do?! If masturbation isn't enough..." Another idea formed in his head.

"... Then I need an actual dick. But... who would help me? I don't know anyone who wants this. B-but... it feels good..." The poor dog almost sounded like he was on the verge of crying. James watched as poor Courage was about to cry. But what could he do about it? He was just a spectator, right?

The dog felt so horny and needy, if jerking himself off and playing with himself wasn't enough, then what else could he do? But Courage felt so empty! "I-I need this... I-I don't care what I have to do! I-I need somebody to fuck me!" James looked at the video length. ...Wait a minute, the video length was... it ended? But no... why was the video still playing? In fact, the time just seemed to keep counting up, despite the end of the timecode having already been reached. What the hell was going on? Courage spread his legs and looked at where the camera would be. "Somebody... anybody, please... I'll do anything... I'm going crazy... I need something..." Tears ran down his face as he whimpered. "P-please... I'll do anything you want..."

This... This was so weird. What was James to do now? Could he just... close the video? But... this poor dog. He looked so lonely... But... But he was in there, in the computer, and James was out here, in the real world! Then, something strange happens. Well, even stranger than this. Courage got closer and closer, until he actually started to come out of the computer. What the fuck?! Was this... happening? When the dog said he'd do anything, he wasn't kidding. 

James backed away and screamed at the unexpected escape of Courage, "AAAHH!!!" Holy shit! Was this even real?! Once Courage was out, he looked exactly as he did in the video. "Please... I-I'll do anything... I just want a dick..." He sounded so desperate, he wasn't like, going to kill James. Why would he? That's stupid. But this was... weird.

James was so conflicted: On the one hand, this shouldn't be happening. But on the other... Courage looked so needy and desperate. The dog turned around and showed off his ass, his anus still gaping from his fisting earlier. "D-do whatever you want... I-I can be your slut if you want? A slave?" He had no idea what he was saying anymore, he was just begging to be used at this point. "H-help me..." Just then... Something clicked in James' head: Hey... He could have his own personal slut, for him to de-stress whenever he wanted!~ How could he say no? "Alright, Courage... You're my bitch now~" He began to take off his pants. Courage watched as James lowered his pants and saw his long awaited prize. A real dick~ He smiles, his tears slowly stopping. "D-d-dick...~ Y-yes... I'll happily be your bitch~" Even his tail started to wag. James then went over, and prepped himself. Then... He stuck his cock in at last, "MMGh!~ Take it, bitch!~"

"Aaahn!~ Yes...!~ F-fuck me...!~" Courage gripped onto the desk and moaned like the shameless slut he truly was. Oh God, this was much better than masturbation and his hand~ James kept pounding into the slutty dog, watching his ass bouncing and jiggling with every thrust, "Ooooh~ Fuck yes!~ I'm gonna fuck you good, Courage!~" Courage's eyes roll back as hearts were slowly forming. 

"Ooohh!~ Please... please don't ever stop!~ Your cock is the best!~ I love it! I love you! I love being fucked!!~" It was like the switch was flipped again, just like in the video. Only this time, James can actually do something to him~ James whispered into Courage's ear, "I love you too~ You're mine forever now, slut~" He then bit into Courage's neck, as if to make his point clear, "MMf!~"

"Hnnh!~" He shuddered and moaned, feeling James biting him, marking him. Yes... he was James' slut, his fucktoy, cumdump, whatever he chooses to call him. This was his real purpose~ "Hhaha... M... M... Master...~" James pulled away and saw the hickey he had made, "Mmf~ Perfect~" He then began to thrust harder into the dog, "Oooh!~ Take it, goddamn it!!~ I'M YOUR NEW DADDY!!!~" He didn't know what he was saying anymore either, but fuck it!~ Finally, the hearts were in Courage's eyes, as he felt the onslaught on his ass. "AAHH!!~ Y-YES DADDY!~ PLEASE FUCK ME AND LET ME HAVE DADDY'S CUM!!~" He moans and giggles stupidly, his mind unraveling even more and his cock twitching and leaking pre.

James spanked Courage's ass hard, leaving a bright red mark on his ass, he began to leak pre himself. "YOU WANT MY CUM, HUH?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!~" The femboy dog slut nodded quickly. "YES! I WANT IT SO BAD! FILL ME UP LIKE A SEX TOY!!~ THAT'S ALL I'M EVER GOOD FOR!!~ PLEASE!!!~" Courage shouted and begged, not even caring if he sounded like he was on the verge of losing it. His Daddy, his Master was the best!~ And at that, James thrust deep into Courage, finally shooting out his load and filling Courage's ass, even bulging his stomach, "AAAAAAAGHH!!!!~ THEN TAKE IT!!!~" Courage's mouth was open, his tongue lolls out as he screams in absolute bliss, finally getting that warm cum inside of him and being filled up.

His stomach bulging and expanding from his Daddy's load~ "Ooooghh!~ Yes!~ Cumming! Cum inside me!~ O-oh fuck... I-I-AAHHH!!~" The dog lets out another groan and cums as well, staining parts of the desk and the floor. "CUMMING!!!~" Finally, James pulled away, staining Courage's ass with the rest, "Mmmmf~ Fuck yeah~" The femboy dog collapses onto the floor, his ass raised into the air as some of James' cum was leaking out. "Hahhh... ahha.... ahah... D-Daddy's... cum... I-I feel... pregnant... ehehehe...~" James pat and rubbed Courage's head and ears, just like he would any other pet, "Thaaaat's right...~ I'm your Daddy... and I love you so much, Courage~" He was cooing and whispering to the dog. Courage closes his eyes, and his tails wags again. He loved being praised by his Daddy~ He was a good and slutty dog~ "Aahh... thank you, Daddy...~"

James just smiled, and whispered, "SShhhh... just go to sleep. We'll have all sorts of fun tomorrow~" He smiled as he whispered sweet nothings to the dog, and within time, they were both asleep, cuddling with each-other...

[...]

Time passes and a new routine was born. Whenever James was stress or he needed some relief, Courage was there to always help, no matter the task. And even spending time, they had nothing but sex, filling the dog up with more cum to last a lifetime. All the while, Courage was happy and accepted his new role as his Daddy's cumdump~ Even exploring new fetishes which the femboy was all too eager to try. Bondage, petplay, exhibitionism, watersports, facesitting, etc. Courage didn't care about anything else. Why should he? He was a slut, and sluts don't need to think, only please. His stomach was bloated and he definitely looked pregnant, but he was always eager for more. "Fuck me more, Daddy... never throw me away~" He was then rewarded with more cum, which made him vomit. He felt bad... But his Daddy assures him it's okay and that they could try again. Ahh... the things he does for love... and lust~

\-- THE END --


End file.
